Immortality
Immortality is the ability to live forever and never die, healing from all injuries without any exceptions. Characters *Ulysses Lewin had this ability naturally. *Sean Fallon possesses this ability naturally. *Ianto Gray will have this ability naturally. *Louisa Brook has this ability naturally. *Peter Petrelli has absorbed this ability from Louisa in World 11. Limits 'Ulysses Lewin' Ulysses was believed to be impossible to kill, and had survived for thousands of years using this ability. He was not immune to the pain, whatsoever, and felt every attack, but his body always healed itself. There were no specific injuries which wouldn't heal, e.g. a head injury. He did not age, and while he still required food, air and water, he could also survive without them, as his body would keep healing itself. He was killed when he was fatally stabbed with a knife which had been laced with a poison to negate his abilities. 'Sean Fallon' Sean is capable of healing from any injury. However, more serious and otherwise fatal injuries take longer to heal, particularly ones to his head. It was originally believed that a point blank gunshot to the head would kill him, and when he suffered this, he took hours to revive and was believed to be dead for a decade. The ability has also slowed his ageing, and means that he can live without air or food at need. He cannot become ill, or be poisoned, but he still feels pain just like anyone else. 'Ianto Gray ' Ianto will be able to heal any injury, making it impossible to kill him. Generally, it will only take him a few minutes to heal any minor injury. However, for more serious or otherwise fatal wounds, Ianto will take more time to heal, especially head wounds. There is believed to be no way to kill him. Ianto will grow to be an adult before his ageing stops fully and he will remain in his late twenties for his entire life. He will not ever be ill and he cannot be poisoned. His ability will also mean that he will be able to live without oxygen or food at need. However, Ianto will still feel pain. 'Louisa Brook' Louisa's ability makes her heal rapidly from any injury, no matter how severe, taking only seconds. It also prevents her from developing illnesses, meaning that she has never been ill in her entire life. It is believed that she has possessed the ability since birth. However, she was a year old before she first displayed it, as she didn't get hurt at all until she had reached this age. In future, once she has reached adulthood, she will find that the ability dramatically slows her ageing, and it will eventually make her completely immortal. At the moment, she does feel temporary pain from her injuries. It is known that in future she will lose the capacity to feel physical pain. 'Peter Petrelli' Peter has similar limits to Louisa. However, he already does not feel pain from injuries since mimicking a developed form of rapid cellular regeneration from his niece. The main use of this ability for him will be bypassing some of the vulnerabilities of regeneration. Similar Abilities *Rapid cellular regeneration is the ability to heal rapidly and not age *Longevity is the ability to resist ageing *Resistance is the ability to resist harm and control in various ways *Self-sustenance is the ability to survive without air, food or water *Invincibility is the ability to not be harmed in any way *Invulnerability is the ability to become resistant to physical harm *Familial immortality is the ability to be immortal while a relative lives *Familial regeneration is the ability for the body to heal itself while a relative lives Category:Abilities